


With You 'Till the End of the Line

by Yamirami



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Winter Soldier AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-20 03:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7387912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamirami/pseuds/Yamirami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Talon had most of Europe under its control, Overwatch was trying all it could to stop it. Overwatch was able to get a soldier that could combat the terrorist group, but unfortunately, so was Talon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Désir

War never changed, it just got more advanced. Whoever had the best technology won, is what Lena always figured. Reading the newspaper on how Talon was rumored to have their hands on some seriously powerful weaponry made Lena sick to her stomach.

Talon was a terrorist group that had risen up in Europe, and had quickly taken a lot of territory. They fought dirty, they didn’t care about civilians or anything, they just took whatever they wanted. They wanted to mess up the peace in the world, for whatever bloody reason. Lena scowled at the newspaper.

_Stupid Talon._

They needed to be beaten, and that’s why she joined Overwatch. To fight the good fight. That and she was one of the best pilots out there. She had downed countless of Talon jets in the skies of Europe. Still... For every jet she shot down, one of Overwatch’s jets were shot down too. The war was a near stalemate, just life after life lost.

A soft chuckle from next to her brought her out of her thoughts. Lena looked over to see Amélie smiling at her, sipping some coffee.

“Careful, no need to burn the paper with your eyes,” the woman said.

Lena sighed, her mood immediately improving with her friend here. Amélie wasn’t a soldier or anything, but she was married to Gérard, the commander of the army that was trying to take down Talon for good. Amélie was always on base, though. She always was there to give encouraging words to everyone. Even Commander Morrison, ever grumpy, seemed to lighten up whenever she was around. She just had that effect on people.

“Sorry, just the news isn’t looking good,” Lena said with a sad smile. “There’s rumors of Talon having a new weapon...”

Amélie frowned, taking another sip of coffee. “There always is. But... Today is the day we test out a weapon of our own, oui?”

That made Lena’s mood brighten. “Yeah! Today is the test day!”

“Are you nervous?”

In truth, yes, very. But she wouldn’t admit it. “I can fly a jet, no two ways about it. It’s just a teleporting jet. That’s brand new, innit?”

Amélie nodded. “Oui. But I don’t think you should be afraid. You’re an excellent pilot, Lena.”

Lena found herself blushing at the compliment from the other woman. She gave a small, bashful smile, “Thanks, Amélie. That’s high praise, coming from you.”

Amélie laughed again, “Oh please, I am no pilot. I only know as much as I do because of Gérard. He has high hopes for this. He always says how this will turn the tides of war.”

“How is Gérard, by the way?” she asked.

Now it was Amélie’s turn to sigh. “He’s... Busy. Ever since we fled France, he’s been trying his best to gain our home back. He really believes this is will be the plane to push Talon out of Europe.”

Lena smiled sadly, “Well, I’m more than happy to help you out, love.”

She mentally punched herself for letting that last word slip, but Amélie didn’t seem to catch it. The other woman just smiled back, “Merci, Lena. It means the world to me. Now go, suit up. It wouldn’t be good for you to be late on your first day. Doctor Winston poured his heart and his soul into this jet, don’t want to disappoint him, hm?”

“Right!” Lena stood up, gathering her things. “I’ll see you later, Amélie!”

“I see you,” Amélie chuckled. “I will be here when you land. I have faith in you, Lena. This is history in the making.”

Lena nodded and rushed out, headed towards the test field.

*****

 _“Plane is flying steady. Ready to engage the teleporter!”_  
She was nowhere, and she was nothing.  
_“... Uh, something seems to be a little funny. I-”_  
She wasn’t existing. But then she was.  
_“Oh no! Ground control, the teleporter is malfun-”_  
And then, again, she was gone.

It was a blur, her memories from that time were fuzzy. She barely remembered being found and brought back. She was just in a constant state of nothing.

But then she was something again, when Doctor Winston, built her something that anchored her in the present. He fit it onto her, and she was solid again. She hugged him tightly, crying into his large shoulders. Being something again was the best thing that had happened to her.

“It’s the chronal accelerator,” Winston explained. “It will counteract the effects of your chronal dissociation.”

Lena gave a small smile, she could see how much he slaved over it, trying to save her. “Thanks, love. You’re a lifesaver.”

Winston smiled in return, “It was the least I could do.”

Dr. Zeigler, the world-renowned Swiss doctor checked her over, and she was given a clean bill of health. Dr. Zeigler's kind face was a little more worn than Lena last remembered, the poor doctor looked exhausted. But Dr. Zeigler was as kind as ever, her calming presence making Lena believe everything would be okay. Immediately though, Captain Jack Morrison gave her a rundown of the months she missed while not existing, and that ruined the belief right away.

Talon had gained more ground in Europe, resources were wearing thin, the public was losing faith in Overwatch. All of it was bad news, and all of it made Lena sick. If she had flown the jet better, then maybe the teleporter wouldn't have malfunctioned, maybe they would have had the fighters out and ready to push Talon out of Europe, maybe Overwatch shouldn't have spent so many resources looking for her.

“How is Amélie taking all of this?” Lena asked. She had noticed the French woman hadn’t been around, at all, since Lena had been recovered. It didn’t sit right with her, Amélie did promise she’d be here.

Dr. Zeigler’s expression saddened, and Winston sighed. Morrison shook his head solemnly.

“What?” Lena asked, a pit forming in her stomach. “What happened?”

“A few weeks after you vanished... Amélie was taken,” Dr. Zeigler said softly. “There was a Talon spy, who took her from her car. We haven’t been able to find her. Between looking for you and looking for her... Well, we could barely do both. Gérard is a mess, he’s thrown himself into his work in order to hunt Talon down and bring her back.”

Lena sat down, the air leaving her lungs in one large swoop. She didn’t realize she had begun to hyperventilate until Dr. Zeigler was over her, instructing her to take deep breaths in counts of five. She could barely hear her, her head was spinning. In the months she was gone, she had missed so much. Her world was falling apart.

Amélie was gone.

Taken. By Talon.

And Lena couldn’t help but blame herself.


	2. Rouille

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A challenger approaches, and what little victory Overwatch had slips away.

The months that followed were terrible. A day didn’t go by where Lena didn’t worry about Amélie or the state of Talon in Europe. At least she was able to go out in the field relatively soon. Her days as a pilot were over, but her days as an agent of Overwatch were just beginning. Her chronal accelerator did more than just anchor her in the present- it let her change her own time. She could blink to a position faster than, well, someone could blink. She could reverse her own time to quickly get out of the line of fire. 

And, surprisingly, Overwatch started fighting back harder. Word of Lena spread around Europe fast, about how a soldier named Tracer was beating Talon out of their strongholds. It increased morale and support, and Overwatch was able to pull together to push Talon out of many countries. Armed with a pistol and a handy shield given to her by Dr. Zeigler (who had blushed as she said it was from a “colleague” of hers), Lena was beating back Talon inch by inch. 

Though every Talon base cleared was a base Lena tried to find Amélie in. Every Talon base cleared was another base she couldn’t find her friend in. Gérard was losing hope at finding his wife as well, Lena could see it every time she told him her failure. But, still, Lena didn’t give up hope. Morrison had to actually threaten to stop her from going on any missions in the future if she didn’t take her required break. They couldn’t lose their trump card, so she had to go back to Overwatch HQ for three weeks. Stuck in a small apartment, with only Winston and Dr. Zeigler to keep her company on call, all Lena could really do was take a jog around the park. And today, that’s just what she did.

****

Lena had certainly been running around the park for much longer than necessary, but there was a perfectly good reason. Another woman was jogging too, and every time Lena passed her, she looked frustrated. Her eyes, which had some _killer_ eyeliner around them, would scrunch up and she’d blow some of her black hair out of her face.

So naturally, Lena practiced her time-warping abilities and passed her.

“On your left, love!” Lena called cheerfully as she blinked by.

The woman grumbled under her breath. 

Another lap around, “On your left!”

The woman picked up the pace.

Again, “Cheers love, the cavalry's on your left!”

“I’ve got you on my radar...” the woman grumbled.

Eventually, the woman stopped to take a break, drinking from her bottle of water. Lena jogged up to her with a smile.

“On your left,” she joked.

The woman rolled her eyes, and Lena saw that not only was her eyeliner flawless, she even had what could be a tattoo under her right eye. Like some sort of swoopy thing.

“It’s hardly fair when you can run faster than sound,” she scoffed. 

“I’m Lena,” the agent said, holding out her hand.

The woman smirked and didn’t take it. “Fareeha Amari. Last name Oxton, I assume?”

Lena blinked. “How did you—”

“I’m the one Angela called to get your shield,” Fareeha said. “You’re welcome.”

“You know Dr. Zeigler?” Lena asked in surprise. “What- how- when??”

Fareeha laughed, “You have a lot to learn, still. Anyways, I need to jet. It was a pleasure meeting you. Although... I’d like to race you sometime without you speeding.”

Lena smiled, “I should get back to my apartment, it was nice meeting you too!”

Fareeha waved her off as Lena started her jog back to her apartment. Lena continued to smile all the way back, Fareeha was so cool! She just had an air of cool around her! Lena would definitely work to keep her shield in tip top shape for her.

Her phone rang. It was Winston.

“Hello, love!” Lena greeted. “The chronal accelerator is doing just fine. You made it, after all.”

“Thank you,” the man replied. His voice was tight. “But that isn’t why I’m calling.”

“Did you find her?” Lena asked immediately.

“No,” Winston said, his voice cracking in despair. “It’s Gérard- He’s dead.”

“...What?” Lena asked, slowing to a halt. She was just outside her apartment building. 

“His car was attacked,” Winston explained. “I don’t know the details, but he’s...”

“...Bloody hell,” Lena gasped. “I- I’ll be right over! Let me grab my things!”

“Wait at your apartment, I’m already on my way to pick you up.”

“Alright.”

She hung up and raced to her room, but stopped when she heard the radio playing from within. Carefully, she creaked the door open. 

“My wife kicked me out,” the gruff voice of Commander Morrison made Lena relax a little. 

“Oh, thank God it’s you,” Lena sighed, opening the door more. Commander Morrison sat on the large chair in the middle of her apartment. His graying blond hair looking even grayer today. “Commander, Gérard, he’s—”

Her phone buzzed, she looked down to see a text.

_Bugged._

“I was looking for a place to crash,” Morrison continued. “Figured you’d have an open spot.”

Lena gulped. “Always do, Commander.”

_Overwatch is compromised._

Lena was about to type a reply when the sound of glass shattering made her jump. Morrison had a blossoming bullet hole in his chest.

“Commander!” Lena cried, rushing to his side.

“Take this,” Morrison growled, shoving something into her hands. “Don’t trust anyone... _Especially_ Reyes...”

As his eyes slid closed, the door to her apartment burst apart. Winston came barreling in, enraged. Lena quickly pocketed what Morrison had given her and stood back.  
“I heard gunshots! I— Commander!”

“Winston, get him out of here, the shooter’s on the next building!” Lena yelled before grabbing her shield and barreling through the window. She landed roughly in the office building next door. She blinked up to the rooftop, where she saw someone running away. 

The assassin.

“Oi! You don’t shoot my friend and get away with it!” Lena yelled. With all of her might, she threw her shield at the fleeing woman.

Lena’s confidence faltered when the assassin merely turned around and stopped the shield dead in its tracks with just a hand. A cybernetic hand on a cybernetic arm. The two stared at each other, Lena too shocked to move, and the assassin holding the shield. Lena couldn’t see the assassin’s face, it was covered by an intimidating mask, but the Brit had the feeling that she was smirking.

The assassin threw the shield back, and Lena had to duck to avoid it. When Lena got to her feet again, the assassin was gone. Lena blinked to the edge of the building and looked around. Gone.

“Bloody hell...” Lena murmured, breathing heavily. “Who was that?”

She shook her head, questions for later. Now? Now she needed to grab her shield and rush to Morrison’s aid.

**Author's Note:**

> Do I know how anything on this site works? No....... Length of things will probably change as I get a handle on this site.
> 
> Inspired by http://nikanono.tumblr.com/post/145936207660/im-pretty-sure-im-not-the-only-on-who-gets-stucky


End file.
